Hero of Azeroth
by FutureShock
Summary: Link is the legendary hero who has saved Hyrule many times, but now he needs to rise up and save another world. After a strange occurrence he finds himself in Quel'Thalas, and little does he know of the dangers that lie ahead.
1. A Link to Another World

What's up people and welcome to my newest fanfiction. This idea came to me a _long _time ago, and I've recently been inspired to finally post it. This story will take place before the third mission in the undead campaign in Reign of Chaos. Not like the day before but no more than three months. Also Link is based off of his Ocarina of Time character model and will also have the items from OOT, for his voice I usually think of Tapion from DBZ(yes he will talk, but sometimes he will speak through facial expressions and body motions). Also the units won't be gender specific, meaning there can be female swordsmen or male sorcerers etc... I might also have a few elven paladins. How will Link affect the events of Warcraft, and will he ever return home? Read and find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Link to Another World<p>

It had been a few years since Gannondorf tried to take over Hyrule, his plan almost worked but it failed in the end. He didn't count on Link becoming such a threat. Link was an eighteen year old hylian man, he was a descendent of the legendary hero who shared his name... because of this he was destined to become a great hero himself. Upon pulling the legendary Master Sword out from the pedestal of time, he was able to challenge and defeat Gannondorf once and for all. He still kept all of the items he had gained over the journey, and the Master Sword was safely strapped to his back.

Now the noble hero spent his days in peace, taking the time to appreciate Hyrule more. The more he explored, the more good he felt inside. It was a great feeling to know that he was doing good for the world. Despite each race being different they all had some problems to face, and luckily Link was there to help. The brave hero was ready to tackle any challenge that was thrown at him.

In order to save Hyrule he needed to go to every single corner of the land, and he almost always had to help out the people that were there. It was a chance to meet them and get to know their ways. In the end he always received nothing but kindness for his services. Sometimes it was nice to stay in that area and enjoy himself for a little while. Lake Hylia looked beautiful during the sunrise, and fishing was only sometimes frustrating. Atop Death Mountain Link could see all of Kakariko in the distance, it was quite a sight to behold.

Even after saving the world from evil there was still trouble being caused. Just the other day he had to stop bandits from robbing Lon Lon Ranch, it wasn't too difficult for him and Talon had rewarded him with free milk. It wasn't like he was expecting a sack full of rupees or anything like that, but the milk he received wasn't the freshest it's ever been.

After that 'incident' he traveled to Kakariko Village to stay in the inn(I'm not sure if it's an inn but it's the place Talon slept in when you're an adult), he slept comfortably for about twelve hours. He awoke the next day with a big yawn. _'That might have been the best sleep I've ever had.'_ He thought to himself as he got out of bed and dawned his Kokiri tunic and boots. Link walked out of the building and was heading for the potion shop, he was going to fill up his empty bottles before leaving. He turned right and went up the stairs, he then went up the next set of stairs and then entered the potion shop.

Link made his way towards the man behind the counter. "What will it be Link, two red and two green potions?"

"Yes, please." He reached into his very deep pouch and pulled out his empty bottles, he then handed them to the man. The store owner then poured the potion into each bottle. With each bottle full the man handed them back to Link.

"That will be ninety rupees." The hero took out his wallet and gave the man one purple rupee and two red rupees. "Thank you, come back again soon." Link waved goodbye and left the shop.

He was now making his way towards the exit to Hyrule Field. As he was walking the hero looked up to the sky, it seemed pretty clear. There was something that looked like a tornado off in the distance, but Link didn't seem to notice it though. The hero of time waved to the people of Kakariko Village as he was leaving. "Farewell Link." Anju said as she waved to him

He smiled and then continued on with his business. Link walked down the stairs to Hyrule field, but once he left the village things took a dark turn.

Right away Link could tell something bad was happening. He caught sight of the huge swirling storm in the middle of the field. It seemed to be expanding in size, and also shoot out several lightning bolts. The courageous hero had never seen or heard of anything like this before, the winds in the Desert Colossus were pretty bad... but they never did anything like this. _'This is bad!' _He thought to himself as the now tornado started moving towards the castle.

Thinking Quickly he started running towards it, he hadn't any idea on how to fight off a tornado, but he would give it his best shot. As Link came into a good distance he pulled out his bow and an arrow. With some mental chanting the arrow tip started glowing blue, after a few seconds he fired the ice arrow at the swirling storm. The arrow didn't do anything however, it just passed right through. Trying to freeze it didn't work, it seemed like a good plan though.

Link was now trying to think of another plan, but as he was thinking the tornado was pulling him towards it. The courageous hero tried to resist but it didn't work, not even the iron boots could stop it. The winds were just too strong, and try as he might he couldn't resist the pull. A few moments later Link found himself spinning around in the storm, he screamed as it spun him around very quickly. All the while his clothes were being ripped to shreds and his hat had flown off his head. The tornado kept going for a few moments before slowing down and then eventually stopped. It hadn't done any damage but Link had been sucked up and taken away. The legendary hero was gone.

A few days later and everyone was still searching for their missing hero, but they had yet to find him. Two days ago Zelda had sent out some guards to bring Link to the castle. She waited for hours and eventually the guards came back, although they came back empty handed. When asked where Link was her guards told her they couldn't find him, this worried the princess of Hyrule and she decided to send out a message to all corners of the land. Thus the world search began.

No part of Hyrule was left unsearched, and almost everyone was helping. After looking for days they came up with nothing, it was as if Link had just disappeared. Zelda was still hopeful that he would turn up, and she continued her quest. Days turned to weeks as the princess barely slept, there were still no signs of the legendary hero. Eventually she gave up, and it seemed that he died somehow. The only thing found of him was his green hat.

It was then that she remembered the vortex that a villager in Kakariko told her about, he said he could see it from the roof he was sitting on. She guessed that Link tried to stop it and had perished trying to do so. The legendary hero who saved all of Hyrule was gone, but thanks to Zelda he would not be forgotten.

* * *

><p>Near the border of the forest land of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, was the high elven village known as Foreithel. The people there were tasked with watchingprotecting the entrance to their land. If any invaders or enemies showed it they would have to get through the initial wave of forces stationed there. Sure, not all of the elves at the village were soldiers, but a good amount of them were trained to fight and be ready to fend off any attacks. If need be they could send word to other villages for reinforcements.

If it really came down to it they would call upon Silvermoon City for aid. Silvermoon was the capital city of Quel'Thalas, and that was the place were most of the elven affairs took place. War meetings, councils with other high ranking members of other races, or even just the current state of the elven lands. Are they managing resources well, should new towns and cities be built etc. It was also quite the sight to behold, and it was known as one of the most beautiful cities in all of Azeroth.

It was nighttime and a good amount of the elves in Foreithel had gone to bed, others chose to go out to the tavern and have a few drinks. Most of the time it was off duty guards, there was nothing better than getting drunk after a long shift. Others just got drunk for the fun of it. For all the non soldiers they generally worked during the day, and at night they could do whatever they wanted. Sometimes people would just pass out in the center of town because they couldn't make it home0... but they were almost always brought home or to the inn. While the people either slept or were awake, there were always guards watching over them. Foreithel had several watch towers, to ensure no part of the town would be defenseless. Of course there were also ground troops patrolling the roads and many buildings.

High upon the guard towers, several elven warriors, mages, priests or archers were sitting atop it, keeping eyes out for any sign of danger. "I can't believe how boring these night watches can be." Valmir droned as he sharpened his arrows. For the past couple of months the night watches had become boring, rarely anything happened during the dark of night.

The sorceress standing next to him scoffed. "At least it's better than some sort of attack."

"Yeah, be glad we don't have to fend off an army." Another archer added.

He looked over to the two females with a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me you wouldn't be excited if we got attacked?" The two looked at each other and then back at the archer.

"No!" They shouted in unison, and then they all shared a laugh.

The night went on and nothing of interest really happened, the two women shared some idle conversation while the male elf kept sharpening his arrows. He was secretly hoping something would happen, but it seemed as though it would be just like any other night. On the one hand these boring nights meant that nothing bad was going to happen, on the other hand it meant nothing was going to happen at all. Part of him wanted to just go and get drunk during his shift, but that was how one would lose their position as a guard. So he just decided to count his blessings and take the good with the bad.

It was then that his ears perked up, he looked out into the deep forests. "What's up?" The female archer asked.

"Shh, listen." All of them were now listening hard, and thanks to their big ears they could hear a faint scream in the distance. It was as if someone was falling from a great height, they also heard a hard landing happen.

"What was that?"

Valmir shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we should check it out." He was ready to go but the others weren't so eager. "Come on we have to go."

"Should we just leave the tower unguarded, what if something happens?" In times of war that would have been a good point, but since Quel'Thalas was usually peaceful nowadays it was pointless.

"Nothing ever happens around here these days, and what if somebody out there is hurt or in need of help?"

That was also a good point, but she still didn't like the idea of leaving their post. Even if it was for a little bit. What if something happened when they were gone? That was also how one would lose their job. "How about you two go and I stay and watch the tower."

"Fine, come on Anarial, let's go." She nodded and the two of them went off, leaving the sorceress behind to watch over things.

Anarial grabbed a lantern so that they could see better, elves could naturally see better in the dark but additional light was always _very _helpful. The two of them ran to the stables and mounted their horses, with two whips of the reigns they took off into the night. There was no telling what just happened, but they still needed to investigate.

They traveled as fast as their horses could take them, neither were sure where the scream had exactly come from but they had an idea. _'This had better not be a waste of time!' _The male elf thought to himself as they navigated through the wooded lands. After several minutes the two elves neared the border of northern Lordaeron. Their horses stopped as they looked to each other. "Alright whatever screamed couldn't have been farther than here, so if we search around here we should find it."

"Right, I'll search west and you search east." Anarial turned towards west and prepared to leave. "Meet back here after the search, hopefully one of us will have found something." He nodded and the two headed off in their respective directions.

* * *

><p>The elven soldier was scanning the entire landscape, he guessed he was looking for some sort of person or animal. Either way it wouldn't be too hard to spot around here. It would have been easier with some light but Anarial had the lantern, he would make do though. His horse galloped across the grassy fields, doing it's best not to run into any trees or big rocks.<p>

Owls could be heard in the distance but that was it, the woods of Quel'Thalas were usually pretty quiet and peaceful. Occasionally there were trolls making a ruckus, or ogres banging around in their mounds, but other than that nothing would really happen.

"Is anyone out here?!" Valmir asked to the forest, hoping to hear something from the screaming thing. There was no reply, but his elven ears could hear some footsteps in the distance. His horse started to slowly trot over to where the footsteps were coming from, in the distance he could see a man lying face down and a troll creeping towards him. The archer readied his bow.

"Dinner time." The troll licked his lips and raised his axe in the air. He brought it down but then dropped it, his body then fell to the ground as well. A well shot arrow pierced his head and killed him.

The archer smirked as he dismounted his horse and went over to the man. His clothes appeared to have been torn up by something, they weren't fully gone but still pretty tattered. _'He doesn't seem injured, but he does look a little hurt.' _He picked up the downed man and brought him over to his horse. The elf placed the man on the back of his horse and then galloped away. He made sure to take it slow so that this person wouldn't fall off the back of the horse.

* * *

><p>Anarial didn't find anything in the immediate area, she searched all over but found nothing. After several minutes of searching she decided to head back to the border. Once there she waited for her fellow guard to return. She waited for another few minutes and then finally he returned. "Hey what took you so long?" It was then that she noticed the unconscious man on the back of his horse. "Who's that?"<p>

"Not sure, I found him face down on the ground, a troll was about to kill him until I stepped in."

"The scream must have come from him, but what was he doing out in the woods this late at night?" It didn't make sense, nobody would dare wander the forests at night. Sure Quel'Thalas was peaceful, but the woods had a certain magic to them. That was why the elves rarely chopped down the trees, and why they didn't wander the woods at night. Disturbing the trees and the land was a scary thought for the high elves.

Once again the male elf shrugged. "I don't know but we should take him back to the village, he looks like he could use some help."

The female elf agreed and the two went back to their village. Luckily Foreithel was close to the border, the ride back didn't seem as long this time. After about a ten minute ride they made it back. The two rode to the stables and returned the horses, the male elf grabbed the man and headed for the inn.

They entered the inn and walked up to the innkeeper, a young male elf with short brown hair. He wore a long blue shirt, brown pants and boots. "How can I help you two?" He asked with a smile.

"Our friend here needs help, we were hoping to get a room for him to sleep in."

"Of course, here is your key." The innkeeper handed him the key. "His room is on the second floor and all the way at the end."

"Thank you." They said in unison as they walked up the stairs to the second floor, and then they walked to the end of the hallway.

Inside the room was a medium sized bed and some various pieces of furniture, he set him down onto the bed. "There you go buddy." Valmir then turned him over and removed the sword and shield from his back. "This is a weird looking shield, I've never seen this symbol before."

"Perhaps it belongs to one of those human clans, like the nation of Stromgarde." Anarial guessed as her partner placed the sword and shield against the wall.

"Maybe, but this person doesn't look human. His ears are those of an elf."

She took a closer look and realized that he was right, plus his skin was a little paler than a humans'. "Maybe he's elven, that would explain why he was wondering around the woods." It was one idea but the male archer didn't think she was right.

"I'm not sure, we would have surely seen him pass through Foreithel at some point."

The male archer then noticed his golden gauntlets, it appeared to be the only armor he had on. "Why would he only wear armor on his hands, surely he would want his whole body protected? Judging from his sword and shield he must be a warrior, and most warriors would want to protect their body."

"Maybe he's choosing to be more agile, the lack of heavy armor makes him faster." She pointed out. Anarial realized that this was getting them nowhere, so she decided on what their next course of action should be. "I think we should get a priest over here, to heal up his wounds. Once he wakes up we can ask him who he is and where he comes from."

The male archer nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the two elven guards returned after visiting the chapel, they explained the situation to High Priest Anandor(an older man with long grey hair and a white and blue robe) and he agreed to come help. The three headed back for the inn and went upstairs. The man was still lying down on the bed. Anandor inspected the man, looking for signs of injury. "He doesn't appear to be too injured."<p>

"Can you help him?" Anarial asked as the priest chuckled slightly.

"Of course, there is little that the light can't do for someone." While some elves chose to study arcane magic, there were still a few who chose to remain faithful to the holy light. Arcane magic for the most part was more offensive magic, while holy light was more defensive and protective.

Anandors' hands started to glow yellow as he moved his hands across the mans' body, this caused the person to start glowing yellow as the light was healing him. This continued for several moments before the high priest stopped. "There he should be all better, but I would let him sleep for tonight before waking him up."

The two sighed in relief. "Thank you Anandor, we'll let you know how he is in the morning." The priest nodded before exiting the room. Now it was just the two elves and the unknown stranger in the room.

"We should return to our post, I'm sure he'll be fine if we leave him for the night." Anarial said as the male archer slowly nodded, part of him didn't want to leave this man alone. Then again what was the worst that could happen. They walked out of the room and went back to their guard tower. In the morning they would hopefully get some answers out of the man they rescued.

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter and I hope I did a good job of setting the stage. I chose the high elves because they are my favorite warcraft race, plus Link sort of looks like one himself. The next chapter will have both questions and answers, along with more elves making an appearance. I know I didn't really describe or name some of the elves I wrote about, but the next chapter I'll go into more detail. I also had to look up some names of elves and elvish towns, and I won't use the names they have in WOW. I think those places were named after Arthas came through Quel'Thalas. Things will get crazy later on so stick around for that. R and R and Merry Christmas from my big ol heart!<p>

FutureShock


	2. Welcome to Quel'Thalas

Hello there and welcome back to the story. In the last chapter Link was declared dead after battling a tornado, but it turns out he is alive. The tornado had sent Link to the land of Quel'Thalas, he was discovered in the woods near the village of Foreithel by a local guard. He was then taken to the inn and healed by a priest. Now his journey in this new land will begin. Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Welcome to Quel'Thalas<p>

Links' eyes slowly started to open, his body was still feeling a little stiff. The last thing he remembered was trying to stop that cyclone, after that it was all blank. Perhaps he was dead and this was some sort of after life. It was a possibility but also a bit of a stretch. When his eyes were finally open he looked around, it appeared that he was in some sort of house. The hero sat up and rubbed his head, he looked over and noticed his sword and shield in the corner of the room. There was also a set of clothes on top of a chair. _'This is weird.' _He thought to himself as he stepped out of bed. When rubbing his head Link didn't feel his hat, and it didn't appear to be anywhere around the room. His eyes then drifted to the rest of his body and he noticed his clothes were all torn up, he could only assume they were ripped apart by the tornado.

About a second later and the door opened, walking in was a tall man with pointy ears, glowing blue eyes, and what appeared to be leather armor on. Link stared at him strangely, he had never seen anyone or anything with glowing eyes before. The strange man didn't seem to notice the confusion on the stranger's face, he merely smirked. "Good to see you're awake, we were beginning to think you would sleep forever." That was one of Links' traits but only because of the small amount of sleep he receives, due to always having to be on the move.

"Who are you?" The legendary hero questioned.

"My name is Valmir, I'm the guy who saved you from a troll last night." Link just stared at him blankly, he had no idea what a troll was. Then it dawned on him that he wasn't dead, why would he need to be saved if he was already dead... but if he wasn't in the afterlife than where was he. "You got a name?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts as he turned towards the man. "Link." He answered, getting ready to ask more questions. "So where am I?" That question made the pointy eared man laugh. He kept on laughing before noticing the confused/annoyed expression on Links' face.

"Oh you were serious." He sighed before answering. "You're in Foreithel, but more specifically Quel'Thalas." The hero of time was now even more confused, he had never heard of any of these places before.

A lot of questions were on his mind and he needed to think of what to ask first. Although his first instinct was to state a fact rather than ask a question. "I've never heard of Quel'Thalas before." He admitted.

"Yeah right, and I'll bet that you've never heard of High Elves before either." Valmir laughed at his joke but once again the strange man looked as though he didn't have a clue. Once again the elven man sighed, this guy was either a total idiot or was not even from this world at all. Yet Link had the appearance of a High Elf, except he also looked human. "How could you not be familiar with elves, you are one for Sylvanas' sake!"

This whole situation was making Valmir angry, was this man just playing a joke on him? "I'm not an elf I'm a Hylian!" The hero's comment didn't help disprove his theory in any way.

"Ok let me just ask you one question... where are you from?"

"Hyrule."

That answer made the elven warrior puzzled, in all the books about Azeroth they never mentioned anything about someplace called Hyrule. Perhaps he just hadn't studied the maps hard enough, there were was a small amount of small land masses around the world... anyone of them could have been called Hyrule. Then again perhaps his 'playing a joke' theory was correct after all. The next logical question was how he got here, that could also solve where Hyrule was and also find out if he's lying. "So, how did you end up in the woods anyway?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was trying to stop a tornado." He explained.

"I see... and I'm guessing you failed in stopping it?" Link froze up for a second before slowly nodding his head. It just dawned on him that the twister probably reached the castle, all of the buildings and people wouldn't stand a chance. The archer asked that sarcastically but the look on Link's face was one of pure terror. "Hey are you alright?"

Valmir was staring blankly at the hylian hero. Link was still trying to process all of this, there were so many questions. It appeared that neither him nor the elven man knew about where the other was from. Perhaps the tornado sucked him up and sent him to another world. It was a crazy theory but the only one he could come up with. People back in Hyrule often talked about the possibility of other worlds existing. The hero of time never really believed them though, but now it might have been true.

"I'm fine, it's just... this is so much to take in. I just can't believe it's possible to travel to other worlds."

The elven archer raised an eyebrow. "So you think the tornado sucked you out of your world and brought you here?" Link nodded. "That still seems farfetched, I know our mages can create portals to other places but... a twister? I'll have to check with them on that."

He looked over and saw the hero just sitting there, still having a look of shock on his face. "It looks like you need some time to take this all in, I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can start adjusting." Right as he was about to leave he stopped. "Those clothes are for you, your current outfit seems to have received some damage." Valmir walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the courageous hero alone to process all of this information.

Link once again looked at himself and remembered that his clothes were in bad shape, although torn clothes were the least of his problems right now. He simply sighed as he started to undress and grab the new clothes.

Valmir walked out of the room and headed downstairs, Anarial was waiting for him to come back down. He had chosen to go up and talk to the strange man and get some answers. Once he did that he was going to tell her what he knew. Downstairs sitting at a table Anarial was drinking some milk, she then saw him approach. "So, how'd it go?"

"Ok, I guess." From the way he said it she didn't think it went so well up there. Part of her expected there would be some trouble with the stranger, it was just a hunch she had.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Well, his name's Link and I can't tell if he's stupid or just playing a trick on me. He claims to have come here from another world."

Anarial blinked twice. "What do you mean, did someone send him here?"

"I'm not sure, Link said a tornado sucked him up." The female elf was just as confused as he was, how could something like that be possible? She put her hand on her chin and began to think.

"How do we know he wasn't lying?" It was a possibility, although kind of a small one.

"That's what I thought at first but I don't think he was lying, I could see the look of shock on his face when I told him he was in another world. Plus what would he have to gain from lying to us?" This made Anarial think even harder, perhaps her fellow soldier was right. "That tornado must have had some magical properties to it, it's the only explanation."

She looked at him and then nodded. Everyone says that the forests of Quel'Thalas has magical properties to them, so why couldn't a tornado have the same. "Poor guy, it must be hard for him." Being taken out of your home and into another was a scary thought, not to mention hard for the person who got sent to that other world. She didn't even want to think about if that happened to her.

The elven man rolled his eyes. "I can only imagine." She just glared at him. "Look it's not like he's stuck here forever."

"What do you mean?"

He felt like slapping his own forehead. "You do know that our mages are capable of creating portals right. I'm sure that they can create one that can take Link home."

Anarials' face lit up, a huge smile came upon her face. "So there's a chance we can send him home, oh that's great news!" She felt like celebrating but her fellow guard wasn't as happy. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, there is a chance we can send him home but..."

"But what?"

"Our wizards are only so powerful, and I've never even heard of Hyrule before. Have you?" The female archer shook her head no. "Exactly, so there's also a chance that we can't send him home."

This bit of news saddened her. She might now have known anything about Link, but that didn't mean she didn't want to help him return home. Her expression then changed to one of hope, this caused Valmir to look at her confused. "I think we both know what to do now."

"We do?"

She sighed. "Yes! I will go upstairs and explain the situation to him, in the meantime I want you to go visit the Arcane Sanctum and ask the mages if they can create a portal for Link." Despite the fact that it was a solid plan there was still a problem...

"Do I have to, I was kind of hoping to go to sleep?" It was times like this that made her wonder how someone like Valmir was able to join the Elven Defenders. Sure he was a fine warrior, his archery skills were very impressive. On the other hand he was one of the laziest people in the world sometimes... and it wasn't like she was asking _that _much of him anyway.

"Just go to the Arcane Sanctum and grab a mage, you can sleep after that I promise."

At this point it was better to just go and get this over with. "Fine, but you owe me one." He walked out of the inn and Anarial made her way upstairs.

Link was now wearing a brown tunic, tan pants and black boots. It wasn't his first choice but he would accept it, perhaps he could get something custom made later. His other two tunics were back in his tree house in Kokiri Forest, he was going to wash those at some point but it must have slipped his mind. He was now cursing his laziness.

Luckily for him all of his other items were still here with him, safely inside his pouch that was kept around his waist. The hero removed it from his old tunic and put it around his new one. Now he was back to thinking his situation over, and it seemed like he was stuck in this place. Valmir had told him about mages who could create portals, so maybe they could send him home. All he could really do was hope for the best.

It was then that the door opened and in stepped the female archer. She noticed how blue his eyes were, they really complemented his blond hair well. Anarial snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "You must be Link, it's nice to meet you. My name is Anarial, I was with Valmir when he rescued you." She held out her hand and Link hesitantly shook it.

"I'm guessing Valmir explained the situation to you?" She nodded. "So... can you help me get home?"

"Maybe... Valmir is going to see our mages now, we're still a little unsure if they can create a portal to your home." His head hung down after she said that. Anarial could tell that this was hard for him, she was even more determined to help him in any way she could. "Look we're going to try our best to get you home, in the meantime is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, do you think I could get a new set of clothes, I would prefer something more... comfortable." She just giggled and then smiled.

"Of course, I can bring you to our tailor. He can make you anything you want."

"Great, thank you." The female elf nodded and the two headed off to the tailor.

* * *

><p>Valmir ran to the Arcane Sanctum, the faster he moved the quicker this would be over with. Luckily the buildings weren't too spread out across the village. It made it a lot easier to get from one place to another. The archer made it to the magical structure and proceeded up the carpeted stairs. The sanctum always seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside. Inside was were the elves studied magic, whether it be light based or arcane based... it also contained a library which was free for anyone to use.<p>

He ran past several apprentices and studiers of magic, the elven warrior needed to find a wizard who had a lot of power. After running through the magical building he arrived at the back end of the sanctum, there were two hallways to go down. One led to where the priests and clerics studied and the other was for the mages and wizards. Valmir took the left down the arcane side of the sanctum.

Mariel was a master mage, his knowledge of the arcane was quite impressive. He wasn't as good as the mages of Dalaran but he was still powerful in his own right. He was pretty old but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Right now he was training a group of young wizards, helping them control/use their powers better. He had them study all they could about magic before actually practicing any. That way there would be no incidents. "Alright everyone, you can put the books down."

The class sighed as they grabbed their books and headed out of the room. A few moments later Valmir walked into the room, the master mage looked up from his book. "Sorry for the interruption Mariel, but there's a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, please, have a seat." Mariel was also one of the kindest elves in Quel'Thalas, he was also very wise beyond his years. "Now then, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Last night I found a man in the woods, I brought him back here and asked him some questions. His name is Link and he claims to be from another world called Hyrule." The elder wizard raised an eyebrow. "Apparently he fought some kind of tornado and it sucked him up and brought him here."

"I see..."

"So is that even possible?"

Mariel stroked his beard and then took a sip of his tea. "Perhaps. There have been incidents of strange weather patterns creating portals to other worlds."

"Really?" The archer questioned. His knowledge of magic wasn't the best.

"Of course, Azeroth is a strange and magical place. Several of our tomes and other books can tell you that." Valmir looked around the room at all the books, he thought it would be impossible to read all of those books. Especially since reading was boring to him.

"Does that mean you can send him home?"

The mage frowned, and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can not." That wasn't the answer Valmir was hoping for.

"Why not, surely creating a portal isn't that difficult."

"For someone like me it isn't, but, I have never even heard of Hyrule before. To create a portal to a world I've never heard of, would be impossible."

Valmir frowned. "I understand, and hopefully Link will understand as well." He stood up and prepared to leave. "Thank you Mariel."

"Any time, oh and if this Link fellow ever wants to study the ways of the arcane tell him to stop by anytime." The elven archer nodded before walking out of the room. As he was leaving he thought about how he was going to break the news to Link. It wasn't going to be easy but the news needed to be shared, no matter how bad it was.

* * *

><p>Link and Anarial had left the inn and headed for the tailor, but not before Link took in his surroundings. To say Quel'Thalas was beautiful was an understatement. The nearby forests were lush and the leaves on the trees came in several different colors. Almost every building was made out of some sort of marble and lined with blue and gold, certain buildings even rotated by themselves. This was truly a magical place.<p>

Along the way Anarial couldn't help but giggle. "I see you like our little village." She pointed out.

"I've never seen anything like this before, none of the buildings where I'm from are able to rotate or defy gravity." His observation made the female elf laugh once more.

"Yeah this place is pretty great, but it's nothing compared to our capital, Silvermoon City." He turned his head towards her as they continued walking. "I've never been there myself, but I hear it's beautiful, much more so than any other town or city in Quel'Thalas." Anarial had a tear in her eye as she thought fondly about her home. She had always dreamed of going to Silvermoon, but unfortunately she had her guard duties in Foreithel to keep her busy. The recent times were peaceful but she couldn't just up and leave her post.

The hylian hero once again looked towards her, a look of sadness on her face. "You alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and cocked her head to the side. "I'm fine." Nothing else was said after that and the two kept up their pace.

After a couple of more minutes passed they reached the tailor, the two walked in and saw a tall elven man behind the counter. He smiled and waved at them and they returned the gesture. "Hello and welcome to my store, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was hoping to get some new clothes." Link stated.

"Of course, you can browse my selection and if you don't find anything you like I can have something custom made for you."

Link nodded and then proceeded to walk around the store, keeping an eye out for something that could work for his new clothes. There was a big selection of clothing, yet nothing was really standing out to him. None of the clothes said legendary hero/adventurer, it was disappointing to say the least. It was... until something caught his eye. The outfit was perfect. He grabbed it and headed back towards the counter.

He showed it to the two elves. "Ah good choice, that'll be five gold." The hero didn't have any gold, and it was pretty obvious from looking at his face.

"Here I can get this one." Anarial payed the five gold and Link thanked her.

"Thank you for stopping by." The vendor said as the two others exited his store.

They walked for a bit before stopping. "Why don't you head back up to your room to change into your new clothes, I'll stay here and wait for you to come back." He nodded as he took off for the inn. As Link left Valmir came running towards his fellow archer. "Valmir it's good to see you, where you able to speak to one of the mages."

Valmir caught up to his friend and took a few breathes, he was doing a lot more running than he thought. "Likewise, and yes, I spoke to Mariel." She smiled, everyone knew how powerful Mariel was, and having him was a great help.

"That's great, so what did he say."

There was a pause before he spoke. "He said it would be impossible to send him home."

Anarial didn't respond right away, she was letting it sink in. "I see... so do you want to break the news to him, or should I do it?" The female elf asked as her partner yawned.

"You do it, I'm going to head to bed. Come wake me when our shift starts." He tiredly made his way over to his house.

She sighed before heading off to the inn, something told her it wasn't going to be easy telling Link the news. At the same time though it was something that needed to be said. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

* * *

><p>There you have it, sorry for the long wait for an update. I was experiencing a little bit of writers block and also lacked some of my drive to write this story, but I recently found inspiration and came up with this chapter. I'm not sure when the next update for this story will be but I won't totally abandon this fic. That's all for now so be sure to R and R and have a great day!<p>

FutureShock


End file.
